Vehicle component hose lines, such as fuel lines, brake oil lines, a fuel return and/or vapor lines, may be bundled together to form line bundles. The line bundle may be secured to a structure of a vehicle, such as an automotive body, via a plurality of plastic fasteners positioned at various locations along the line bundle. One or more of the lines in a line bundle may experience high pressure pulsations, generated by a fuel pump, for example. These pressure pulsations may be transmitted, through the fasteners, to the vehicle body, thereby increasing noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) experienced by passengers in the vehicle.
In one approach, described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-250517, insulating strategies are employed within a single fastener directly attaching a fuel line to a body. Specifically, insulation is achieved by combining a flexible plastic material such as rubber with a rigid plastic material. In another example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,468, a hollow pulse dampener may be included in the fuel line. Specifically, blow-mold technology is employed to produce a pulse dampener.
The inventors herein have recognized that the insulation technique may require two plastic materials, which increases cost and still may not sufficiently reduce NVH. Further, even with the pulse dampener, pressure pulsations may still exist and thus transmit unacceptably high levels of NVH to the automotive body.
The above issue may be at least partly addressed by a system for a vehicle having a body, comprising: a first bundle fastener secured to the body; a second bundle fastener not secured to the body; a lower pressure-hose line coupled to the first bundle fastener at a first location and the second bundle fastener at a second location; and a higher pressure-hose line coupled to the second bundle fastener at the second location and not coupled to the first bundle fastener.
In this way, it is possible to secure the higher pressure-hose line to the body via an indirect coupling to the body through the lower pressure-hose line. For example, because the high pressure-hose line is not directly coupled to the vehicle body through either of the fasteners, it is possible to reduce NVH transmitted to the body, while still retaining the line bundle of the higher and lower pressure hose lines by securing the line bundle with clips that are floating relative to the vehicle body. The second fastener mechanism, coupling the higher pressure-hose line to the lower pressure-hose line thus allows for the higher pressure-hose line to be secured within the automotive body, yet without a direct transmission source from the higher pressure-fuel line to the vehicle body, for example.
While such an approach can significantly reduce NVH, of course it may be combined with other approaches, such as the pulse dampener, or specially designed fasteners, if desired. For example, inclusion of an integrated fuel line dampener at a highest pressure pulsation area relative to a fuel pump further reduces NVH caused by fuel line bundling within an automotive body.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.